


The Left Hand Path

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin and Morgan discuss Balinor with Gaius. </p>
<p><b>Prompt:</b>135 Path</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Left Hand Path

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** In witchcraft, the ‘left hand path’ refers to the path of dark magick.

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
 **Title:** The Left Hand Path  
 **Rating:** PG   
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Gaius Devon  
 **Summary:** Merlin and Morgan discuss Balinor with Gaius.  
 **Warnings:** miscarriage   
**Word Count:** 1090   
**Prompt:** 135 Path   
**Author's Notes:** In witchcraft, the ‘left hand path’ refers to the path of dark magick.

 

**The Left Hand Path**

It was the wee hours of the morning as Merlin sat in the chair in Devon's room with his son in his lap. The ball had ended hours ago and everyone was back in their homes.

Even though Devon was fast asleep, Merlin didn't want to put him in his bed just yet. He was content to hold his son safe in his arms for a while longer.

Morgana appeared in the doorway and looked on with a worried look. “Merlin, he can't keep using his magick like this.”

“I know.” Merlin brushed a curl from his son's forehead. “I won't bind his powers Morgana. Mine were never bound and neither were yours.”

“They should have been.” Morgana came and sat on the arm of the overstuffed chair. “I was dangerous and now I am paying the price. I have difficulties with spells that were nothing to me before. It is so frustrating but it’s my own penance.”

Merlin looked up at his wife. “I should have helped back then. Maybe you wouldn't have ended up on such a dark path.”

“That was not your fault. It was mine for following the left hand path.” Morgana stroked Devon's cheek. “I was angry and I felt betrayed. It made me vulnerable to Morgause and her ravings.”

“What kept you from going down that path in this life?” Merlin asked.

“In this life, I wasn't my father's dirty little secret. Uther loved me. He didn't keep me from my rightful name or place in his life. I was his beloved daughter. He didn't betray me or make me feel frightened of who I am.” Morgana said. She stroked Merlin's cheek. “That and no one tried to kill me.”

Merlin gave her a cheeky grin. “You're much more fun in this life to kill.”

“What are you going to do about your father?” Morgana was serious.

“There is not much I can do.” Merlin sighed. “He threatened the safety of the King’s Heir. That's treason. He will have to be executed.”

“I wish Gwen would get pregnant. They need a male heir.” Morgana said.” I still don't know why one of the girls can't inherit the throne.”

“Arthur wants it to be a male heir. He had that put in the Articles of Succession. Gwen has tried to make him see sense but he won't budge on it.” Merlin said. “I don't think Gwen will get pregnant again.”

“What? Why?” Morgana looked surprised.

“Gwen had two miscarriages during her first marriage with Arthur.” Merlin told her.

“It was three.” Gaius said from the doorway. “If what you told me about the spell, they are owed another child.”

“Wait! We have a son and a baby on the way. We never had children before.” Morgana said. “Neither did Leon and Mithian.”

Merlin shrugged. “That is what I don't understand. We shouldn't. They shouldn't. That really wasn't the way the spell was supposed to work. The spell is only supposed to bring back what we lost and give us a second chance to be happy.”

“When were you going to tell me that?” Morgana asked.

Merlin shrugged. “I wasn't really planning on telling you.”

“Gwen could still have a son and Devon will just be cousin to the future King.” Morgana nodded. “I would like that much better.”

“With Arthur's luck, Gwen will have another girl.” Merlin chuckled.

“Not funny Merlin.” Morgana swatted him on top of the head.

“Merlin, when are you going to talk to your father?” Gaius asked. “I know you are as curious as I am to find out what led him down the path he was on.”

“Do I really want to know what made him do what he did?” Merlin tucked the blanket closer around Devon. “Was it his debts to Carleon or the attempt on Uther's life? Maybe he turned evil when he abandoned me and my mother. Maybe he doesn't even know. It really doesn't matter what path he took to get to that cell.”

“Merlin!” Gaius said sharply. “He is your father.”

“He gave up that title long ago Gaius. You have been my only father for most of my life.” Merlin said. “That man in that cell is the head of the Dark Brotherhood and enemy to my King.”

“Put him in his bed and come to ours.” Morgana said as she stood up and walked to the door. “It’s late.”

Merlin stood up and put Devon in his bed. He put Devon's stuffed dragon toy next to him. He kissed his son and followed his wife out of the room.

Gaius met them in the hall. He stood in their way with his arms folded. He raised an eyebrow at them. “When were you going to tell me about the new baby? Have you told Hunith?”

“Morgana just told me tonight.” Merlin said. “We haven't had time to tell anyone.”

Gaius turned his eyebrow on Morgana.

“I don't want to tell anyone until Gwen gets pregnant too.” Morgana said.

“That may not be for a year or more.” Gaius said as he arched his eyebrow even higher. “Morgana it has to be announced at Court. You are the Royal Princess of this land.”

“What!? No. I can't do that to Gwen. They have been trying so hard for another child.” Morgana held up her hands. “I won't do it.”

“Merlin, talk to your wife. You must follow protocol on this.” Gaius insisted. “Arthur told me that Elyan and Adara are making an announcement at Court in the morning. It would be the perfect time.”

“Do you know what it’s about?” Merlin asked.

“No but I have a feeling she's pregnant.” Gaius said. “I didn't see her touch the champagne all night. She was drinking that awful punch. That means they will be moving up the wedding.”

“She doesn't have to announce her pregnancy.” Morgana pouted.

“Yes. She will. She is going to be the wife of Arthur's brother in law.” Gaius reminded them.

“Nice try, Love.” Merlin laughed. “I'll talk to Elyan and Arthur when we get to the Kingdom Building. We should all get some rest.”

Gaius moved out of their path and let Morgana pass. He grabbed Merlin by the arm. “Merlin, I think you should still talk to your father. Let him tell you his side.”

Merlin tightened his jaw and nodded. “It won't change anything but I will do it.”

“Good. Now get some rest my boy.” Gaius let Merlin go and went in the opposite direction to his room.


End file.
